


if you want, when you need

by commovente



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Relationship Study, tags updated as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commovente/pseuds/commovente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>Dialtone buzzes dully against Leorio’s ear as he hums, trying to recall just when his drunken phone calls to Kurapika became need instead of this, this irrational — <i>want</i>.</p>
  <p>He wonders when, concerning Kurapika, the two started to mean the same thing. </p>
</blockquote>A collection of drabbles revolving around (what could be) Leorio and Kurapika's relationship, post-Chairman Election Arc
            </blockquote>





	1. late night conversations

Dialtone buzzes dully against Leorio’s ear as he hums, trying to recall just when his drunken phone calls to Kurapika became need instead of this, this irrational — _want_. He wonders when, concerning Kurapika, the two started to mean the same thing.

Unfortunately, his brain’s as staticky as his phone with reaction speed almost as bad and, well. Now that Kurapika actually _does_ pick up half the time, Leorio halts the white noise of his thoughts because fuck it, he wants to hear Kurapika, and now he actually _can_ (half the time), so he will.

Simple as that.

Dialtone transitions into keypad into steady, shrill ringing and Leorio steadies himself against the wall to keep from quite literally keeling over in anticipation. It’s rough, like cinderblock but also not, because the wall’s white and cinderblock isn’t, and alleys behind bars aren’t the best places to be making phone calls, but it’s a damn sight better than inside the bar in question. Then there’s a click on the other end of the line and wall texture ceases to matter when Kurapika’s voice tiptoes towards his ear, quiet and low and _Kurapika._

“I’m here,” he says, never _hello_ or _who is this_ or even _it’s half past midnight on a Tuesday_ but _I’m here_ , almost as if trying to overwrite every time he wasn’t, and. There’s a pounding in Leorio’s chest that’s maybe less excessive alcohol and more explosive feelings for now-present, previously-not blond friends.

Or, not-just-friends. Hopefully more-than-just-friends. Leorio’s not really sure, never has been, only knows it’s what he’d like to be with Kurapika, personally speaking, except. It’s been so long since Kurapika personally speaking to Leorio was anything but a minor miracle itself, so Leorio’ll settle with whatever he can get.

Boundaries are kinda hard to push when you’re not really sure where they are, after all, let alone where to nudge and prod and meaningfully glance at for answers to his problems. Not that Kurapika’s a problem, absolutely not, but this whole — this whole _thing_ he’s got for Kurapika, all wistful stares and closed smiles, sleepless nights made from casual, fleeting touches? _That_ whole tangle about him in his chest certainly _is_ , and suddenly the pounding against Leorio’s ribs pulses straight to his head, now definitely caused by alcohol, and okay.

This is — maybe not as simple as Leorio hoped it would be.

 _This_ being Kurapika repeating himself, except when he repeats himself he doesn’t actually repeat _I’m here_ but _Leorio, are you there_ because he is and he thinks Leorio might. Not be, because Leorio’s heady and wasted on alcohol and Kurapika’s voice and also taking far too long to slur out a reply. Which, when he does gather enough wits to push into words through his mouth, is a mumbled utterance of Kurapika’s name, followed by “ ‘m always here, always”.

“You’re drunk,” Kurapika deadpans, and Leorio wheezes a laugh or a sob and says “Guess I’m just that predictable, huh, Kurapika?” and Kurapika replies evenly, “you have work in the morning, Leorio. _We_ have work in the morning.”

He doesn’t hang up, though, so Leorio continues. “Yeah, but we’re not working _now_ , are we,” and Kurapika sighs, soft and fond and just the teensiest bit tired as he agrees.

“No, we’re not.”

Leorio beams.


	2. first kisses & wordless thank-yous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cross-posted prompt fill from tumblr, "first kiss"

Kurapika doesn’t remember asking Leorio to stay the night but Leorio must have stayed anyway, because that’s where Kurapika finds him when sleeplessness pays its nightly visit — slouched against his bedside, glasses skewed and collar damp with drool. Stifling the urge to roll his eyes, Kurapika wipes it away with his sleeve. Leorio remains asleep.

He glances at his clock. It reads 3.04 A.M., accompanied by the sensible, quickly dismissed suggestion from his brain that maybe he should be sleeping right now, too. Instead Kurapika settles on his side, bent on an elbow, chin resting on a palm that further musses his already tousled hair. It’s quiet in the room, hanging heavy and exhausting against Kurapika’s eyelids, but it’s nothing Kurapika hasn’t dealt with before, so he ignores this, too.

What does catch his attention is Leorio’s stillness, and it takes another moment before he realises what’s upsetting him — not so much the stillness, but the _silence_. He’s known Leorio long enough to become acquainted with the other’s careful, deliberate motions; never a hair out of place, no effort wasted. But his silence? As far back as their Hunter’s Exam, so many years ago, Kurapika remembers with distinct — _disquieting_ — precision the rumble of Leorio’s throat, and how he snores, not a damn given to any potential enemies lingering nearby. He remembers staying alert and soundless in his stead, keeping watch over them both until dawn came to dispel the dark and Kurapika’s misgivings with its bright warmth.

And its what he does now, if perhaps for entirely different reasons, with demons of a much more internalised variety. He watches over Leorio, devotes the entirety of his attention on the way Leorio’s face seems to change with the slow-changing light, and the way something wound tight and stinging in his throat loosens ever so slightly when, just before five-thirty, Leorio lets out a single, hoarse exhale. It is then, and only then, that Kurapika finally allows himself to close his eyes. Sleep follows soon after.

Leorio wakes him up, some indeterminable amount of time after. The world is filled with light, and Leorio looks much more presentable, his eyes earnest and steady as the hands that nudge Kurapika awake. The touch is casual and, for all intents and purposes, its intent equally so, but. Kurapika blinks, sealing his lips shut against an inexplicable, acute urge to cry.

“Kurapika? What’s wrong?”

 _Nothing._ For once, in this moment, there is absolutely nothing wrong in Kurapika’s life — the day is fair, he’s probably slept in, which is potentially problematic but then again it also let Leorio stay long enough to wake him up, and. The mundaneness of it all, the simplicity and potential normality of the scene is enough to bring him to the verge of tears.

“Leorio,” he says. His voice sounds raspy, but if Leorio notices this he doesn’t show it. “Am I late for work?”

And just like that, Leorio surges into a flurry of movement, mouth shuttering open and closed, shoulders pulling together and a distinct expression of guilt on his face. “Ah, that’s — well. I —!”. Kurapika allows him ample time to finish the thought, but Leorio doesn’t, deflecting instead.

“…Are you mad?” Kurapika smiles, a quick flash of teeth, and Leorio pales. Amused, Kurapika huffs lightly as he sits up, drawing Leorio’s face into his hands, obvious and slow, giving Leorio yet another out. Leorio doesn’t take it. Heat unfurls in Kurapika’s chest, curling up past his ribs to lap against his heart. Kurapika tilts Leorio’s head a little, noting with no small sense of satisfaction how still Leorio is right now, hardly daring to breathe.

“Leorio,” he begins, “don’t think I’m not grateful for it.”

And he slots his lips against Leorio’s, brief and chaste.

Simple and wanting.

“Because I am,” he finishes when they pull apart, before slipping over Leorio and out of bed entirely, heading into the bathroom to wash up and change. He hears Leorio start moving again a few minutes later, falling out of bed with a _thump!_ that disguises Kurapika’s soft laugh.

They don’t talk about the kiss for the rest of the day, but when evening falls and Leorio shows no sign of leaving Kurapika’s apartment for his own, Kurapika makes no move to shut him out, either.

**Author's Note:**

> a brief summary of things leopika Has Done to me:  
> \- lose a probably distressing amount of sleep  
> \- get very emotional over phone calls and cry  
> \- haunt me with visions of Leorio and Kurapika making milestones through the mystical Power of Communication
> 
>  
> 
> that said, thanks so much for reading -- i'd love to know what you guys think c': ?  
> tumblr is @ aobaejousai


End file.
